Kingdom hearts Generation 0
by rikusama15
Summary: Akari lives on the world of Azare, with her group of three friends. everyday its the same eat, sleep, and deal with the rival gang of boys. then one night darkness descends on her home. after waking up in a place unknown,separated from her friends, what will Akari do? and why does she have a key? (this was made before KH3, code, DDD, and union cross. takes place before sora's time)
1. Where it ends

**Quick Disclamer!**

** the story is completely ****NON canon ****to the games! i made this waaaaaay before KH code, DDD, Union X, and 3! i do not own any Disney characters in this story only Oc's i also do not own any KH characters or FF characters that pop up in the story from time to time. let me know how my writing is, and if you would be interested in more! **

_"Grandma can you tell me that story?"_

_"again dear?"_

_'mmhmm yes please."_

_"all right, lets see..."_

_ "long ago, people lived in peace... bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light... but then people began to fight over it. they wanted to keep the light for themselves... and darkness was born in their hearts. the darkness spread everywhere, swallowing the light and many peoples hearts. it covered everything, and the world disapeared. but small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children... withs these fragments of light, the children rebuilt the lost world. it's the world we live in now, but the true light sleeps deep within within the darkness... thats why the worlds are still scattered, devided from each other... but someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and true light will return. so listen Dear... even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you... believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you... your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away..."_

_"just as your nana did... all those years ago..."_

**Oh wow so the intro is done, not much just a retelling of "that story we already know." but this is a story based in the past not the present. the next chapter we are going to start at the actual begining. so stay tuned for that. Rikusama15 OUT!**


	2. is also where it begins

** so here is the list of characters what they look like and what their personalities are... Its only the girls this chapter, boys will be the next one.**

**GIRLS**

**Akari - kind and helpful, but she does tend to over think things even if its clearly obvious what is happening in front of her. She's a brunette with emerald green eyes, loves the color light blue and has a mischievous streak.**

**Ayu: the leader of the girl gang and Akari's best friend. She's confident and strong, but has low self-esteem and has a short temper. She's got dirty blond hair and sea blue eyes, and when crying her eyes turn a darker shade of blue. She's a lover of red as she thinks it will make her seem stronger.**

**Luna: she's gentle but air headed and the third member of the girl gang! She's got lavender hair and freckles. She's got hazel eyes that turn bright when upset. ( like I'm gonna hit you with my soft ball bat if you don't run now kind of upset)**

**DISNEY CHARACTERS**

**Max goof: im not explaining this one its goofy's son. in this virsion he likes to be alone on missions, he's more serious then his dad (obviously) and he's more self aware of things around him.**

**Della duck: donalds sister, based off of the new duck tales (it was louie duck buuut he's in kh already soo it would complicate things...)**

**alright with that out of the way lets begin!**

_ The sun slowly sets upon the beaches of Azare; people walking along as the gentle waves flow up onto the sand, tickling their feet. Suddenly someone shouts in worried panic. Further along the shore, there lay a girl in pink unconscious where the ocean meets the sands. The warmth of her brown hair shown under the setting sun, as she was picked up by the group of passerby they noticed the emerald green of her eyes as she finally awoke..._

_Woman: she's awake! Thank goodness..._

_Elder man: are you okay child? What happened?_

_Child: I.. I do not know..._

_Man: do you know your name?_

_Child: Akari..._

_ soon the child passed out once more, and the group took the child to the health center just up the road. As they walked away, they did not see the trinket that fell from her hand. Forgotten at the waters edge, never to be found again... Years passed, the child was found to have no memory of whom her family was before. No one came to claim her at the police station either, so she was adopted out to a loving family, and lives peacefully still in Azare._

_ or so it seemed..._

?: AKARI!

Akari: AHHH!

I suddenly find myself on the floor of my bedroom with a laughing Luna in my ear... I look up into her hazel eyes and she's got this big smile on her face. Ayu is standing right behind her holding a bucket of ice, trying not to drop it while she laughed. I glare in her direction but soon find myself laughing along.

Akari: jeez Luna could ya scream any louder? You better not have woken mom up, she was home late from work last night.

Luna: heehee sorry but I tried calling you 3 times but you wouldn't budge!

Ayu: y-you are so lucky! hahaha! I was about to dump ice on you after the second time s-she tried calling your name!

I snorted at that. Soon enough ayu calmed down from her laughing fit, only for her to look sternly at me. I shrunk back under her gaze. I laugh nervously as Luna looks between us confused.

Ayu: sooo what kept you up late last night this time?

Dang it!

Akari: I don't know what your talking about.

Luna: was it that manga book I gave you?

Akari:...

cue the eye roles. I just laughed nervously as they just smirked and shook there heads. Hey its not my fault those books are addicting! I'm a 14 year old girl with the imagination of a rock, manga doesn't give me headaches when trying to picture the characters.

Akari: anyway stepping away from my late night habits what brings you two over? I thought we where meeting up at 7 over at alamar point?

Ayu: yeah well tadashi and his group are over there and we need you to help kick them out, because luna's not fuch of a fighter and I can't take all three by myself.

Luna: its not that I can't fight I just get all weird when I see Masato-san.

Ayu: you are crushing on him bad Luna.

Akari: wait what?!

Luna: I am not!

Ayu: you definitely are!

Akari: girl! Why didn't you say nothing!

I have never seen Luna blush so much in my life, its no wonder she doesn't fight them along side us. Heck! masato doesn't even fight us either! Are they together? Oh my gosh are we gonna be another Romeo and Juliet*!? Ayu starts laughing and goes to hugs Luna comfortingly.

Ayu: oooh I'm sorry Luna but your crush on masato is obvious, I would even go so far to say he likes you too.

Luna: enough to stop this war between us six?

Ayu: this war will be over the minute tadashi mans up and admits I was right and apologize for what he did to me. Until then I'm sorry...

Ayu and tadashi use to be best friends as kids but soon started fighting shortly before I arrived. Luna says that apparently tadashi was calling ayu ugly; because she always hides half her face behind her hair. Yet tadashi claims she yelled at him for no apparent reason and doesn't even know what he did. No one knew who was telling the truth so people soon started taking sides in school. Both are too stubborn to admit if one is lying or not, which is why they still fight today.

Ayu: anyway... We need to get going if we want to see the meteor shower tonight! The best spot is at alamar point and we need to get those idiots off our spot before then.

Akari: got it! But... ummm... Can we grab some food first? I'm sooo hungry!

ayu and Luna just laughed at me but I'm serious! I didn't eat last night! Yes I'm aware its my fault but I had reason! ayu and Luna grabbed my hands and dragged me to the nearest cafe for lunch. Once done there we would be heading up to alamar point! But... I don't know... I feel like something bad is about to happen but... What?

**Disney Castle**

_ Max goof was the son of sir goofy Captain of the guard at Disney castle. Max was a skate board champion amongst his peers, but he still felt unaccomplished in his life. So one day he decided to train as a knight instead of becoming a guard like his father. One day his father and the royal magician was called out for training with the king at master yen sids tower... But by doing so they left Disney castle defenseless..._

Max: you called for me your highness?

Queen Minnie: yes Max... As you know sir goofy and Donald have gone with Mickey to train... it seems dark energy is building up in the cosmos. It wont happen for a long time now but... Its safe to be prepared. So I want you to lead the guards in your fathers stead.

Max:... Of course... Your highness...

Max left the queens chamber, not at all happy with the events. He was a knight served to fight for the kingdom, He was a solo knight not some bodyguard. But... What the queen wants, the queen shall have. max was tasked with guarding the new magiciain in training Della duck. she was a close family friend, donalds sister, so it wasn't so bad. she had a talent for mischief, and was always running from her bodyguards, if ever donald assigned them to her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Max: Della its me max...

Della opened the door in irritation. she did not look happy to be interupted, but apon seeing max she calmed down quickly enough. she stepped to the side to let him in...

Della: oh hello max, lovely evening isn't it?

Max: yes ma'am um... i've been assigned to be your bodygaurd for the time being... the queen-

Della: you have got to be kidding me! it was donald wasn't it i bet he asked her majesty to assign you to me!

max: all her majesty told me was there was darkness brewing in the cosmose... she wasn't for sure when it will strike...

Della: just that i needed to be protected incase donald cant... i know... i know

the defeated tone in della's voice was hard to miss, max understood that all to well. he was constantly trying to prove to his dad he didn't need protection, that he could fight... he didn't need defence to stay safe...

Max:... so what are you studying right now?

Della looked to him and grinned...

** Alright! first chapter done! all i can say is im a little nervous to be posting and im not good at all at keeping to cycle of updating . i am working on the next chapter as of right now but it will be a bit before i post it... so next chapter i will be introducing our main boy trio, what they look like, personality and such... each chapter if i haft to introduce someone new i will put the description of them at the top. that way yu can get a feel for how the character looks and acts. Rikusama over and out!**


	3. shadows spread

** Yay! finally the next chapter! as always i would like to clarify, I do NOT own any disney/final fantasy/kingdom hearts characters you will meet. now lets introduce some new faces!**

**Tadashi- he is the leader of the boys group, he is a ginger with green eyes. he's calm and strategic, he is ****Trustworthy**** too.****he was born blind, but had surgery young in order to see. because of this he has better hearing and scense of smell. he also tends to be a little sarcastic too...**

**Toshiaki (Toshi)- albino, with blue eyes. literally a mischivious youth whome gets into trouble almost at every corner. he's rash and can be a little bull headed, but his heart is always in the right place. he has a scense of humour so thats a plus...**

**Masato- Raven black hair, jet black eyes. he looks like a typical bad boy, but he's a real nerd. he loves books, and is a giant computer wiz. he wears glasses sometimes, mostly wears contacts.**

**Shadows- unlike heartless, unverse, nightmares, and nobodies; shadows are made up of peoples greatest fears. it consumes every little thing it comes in contact with, drowning the person in fears ten fold. it isn't affected to badly by the light as it is created by it beaming down on others. which is why we are about to get into some KH lore this chapter.**

Della pulled max into the room, and what he saw made his body gaurd duity become more chalenging. there by the window was three eggs, all under a heating lamp. della walked over to the desk and started talking about her new spell she was studying. sadlly max was more focused on the eggs insted of della.

Della: - the spell could use some more work, i just need to... Max? maaaax! ...oooh! i see you've met the triplets!

Max: when did you-?

della: yesterday acually... oooh boy was it difficult! your the only one who knows besides donald, so dont go saying anything ya hear?

max: della... you have been running from your bodygaurds for months, and your were about to have eggs!? no wonder donald was going crazy with the whole body gaurd thing!

Della: he's over protective, i swear he needs to cool it...

max just groned as he massaged the on coming head ache from their disscusion. he new not to argue as she was as bull headed as donald. suddenley, just as della is about to talk, the castle alarm goes off...

Della: what in the-?

the ground starts to shake, della races to her eggs and grabs two while max grabs the other one.

max: come on! we haft to get to some where safe!

della and max ran to the corridor only to find masses of shadow beings emerging from the floor. max had his sword at the ready, but as soon as one jumped at him, he sliced it in half... only for it to reform with out problem.

Della: it didn't work!?

max: we haft to go! we cant stay here!

Max grabs della as he pulls his shield from his back. he charges at the shadows, buldosing his way through. della, trying to keep up while hold two of her eggs, ran right behind him. they managed to get to the hanger were the gummy ship prototype was being made.

Max: Chip! Dale!

the chipmunks in question came out of hiding!

Max: is the prototype ready for a test run!?

Chip: yes but there is still a few bugs and-!?

max: dont care! start it up and get on! come on della i need you to fly us out!

Della: why me!?

max: your a duck now go!

max tossed della up to the ship just as the shadows appeared at the entrance to the hanger. he tossed della her eggs quickly, then jumped to the open hatch. della managed to start the ship and drove them out of disney castle.

dale: what now!? disney castle is completely covered in shadows!?

chip: be careful della! this ship isnt completely stable! drive slower!

max: we need to get to yen sids tower he might know what to do.. we haft to warn king mickey, donald, and dad.

Della: what about queen minnie..?

Max: i dont know... usually the Cornerstone of Light protects the castle... she might be there... im not sure since the ligth usually turns darkness away

chip: so we are not up against beings of darkness?

Della: meaning what ever attacked isn't much of a threat to get the king involed. i say we just find out what it is and attack it our selves!

max went to argure, when suddenly the ships alarm sequece started going off.

max: do i want to know!?

chip: i-i told you! there are still some bugs!

the ship started to violently shake as dlla tried to gain more control.

Max: if this keeps up we are going to crash!

Dale: we need to land!

Chip: and were would that be!?

Max: della! land on that world!

Max pointed to a world he had only ever heard of in rumors. Travers town was a world that only came to be if other worlds were taken over by darkness. these shadow creatures were of the same level it seemed... if that world was out then all they could do was land and see if chip and dale can fix what they could... then they will need to go to the land of departure, hopfully a keyblade weilder will help them out.

**Azare**

After the cafe Ayu, Luna and I made our way to Alamar point. the Medeor shower wasnt to begin till later tonight, but Ayu still wanted to get the boys out of there in time. as we walked up the hill, i could here the boys talking about the meteor shower. Ayu wasn't listening but you could here them talking about watching from the beach. this... confrontation was not going to end well...

Akari: Ayu... we have till tonight for the medeor shower i dont think they are going to stay all day...

Luna:... i think Akari is right cant we come back tonight...

Ayu: i doubt they will leave... Tadashi might not stay... but i sure know Toshi will try!

Toshi is a boy in my class, or his full name toshiaki. he's always causing trouble, and honestly i wouldn't get it passed him to try to stay up there. tadashi might be the leader, but toshi is the instigator for the group. masato is just there to keep the peace by ringing him in. as we make it up to the hill top, there we see all three boy by the edge. tadashi was siting on the railing looking out to the ocean, masato was siting on the ground, and toshi was leaning back on the railing in turn.

as expected, tadashi heard us first and turned around. by doing this action both toshi and masato turned by defult. Ayu walked forward slowly as masato tensed up and toshi got into a gaurded stance. i glared in turn at him, as luna tensed at the action. tadashi... all he did was stare at Ayu... he wasnt even tense! this is what ticks Ayu off the most... he doesnt react to her at all. not a good hello or even a angry jab, he waits for her to speak.

Ayu: good day gentalmen.

Cue tadashi's eyerole, he doesnt even look amused. the other two look at him and he just waved his hand. masato stayed tense, and toshi leaned back into the position he started with. tadahsi looks back at ayu.

Tadashi: good day madam, do you need something?

oh he did not...

Ayu: you guys need to leave! we called this spot weeks ago for the meteor shower tonight!

Tadashi: yes...? and?

Ayu: its our spot! you need to leave!

tadashi: for tonight yes, but its not night. is it?

Ayu looked about ready to slap him but luna got between ayu and tadashi.

Luna: ayu lets just come back later...

Toshi: listen to little luna there, because we an't goin anywhere right now.

Akari: you stay out of this!

toshi: i have every right to-!

masato: calm down... your just gonna tick them off more.

luna: please ayu...

tadashi looked at ayu. she huffed in irritaiton.

Ayu: fine! but we'll be back by 8:30 and you better be gone by then!

tadashi: of course...

we started to walk back down the hill, Ayu grubbling the way. luna and i shared a look in understanding. Ayu... she tends to pick fights with tadashi... alot really. we think its because she misses him, i think he does too as he wont react in a negative way to her... Ayu stopped and turned to us and smiled sadly.

Ayu: i'll... meet you guys back here tonight okay?

luna: Ayu...

ayu: im fine luna... promise...

ayu then turned and ran down the path to the village. luna looked to me and nodded then proceeded to the beach to look for sea shells. i just dont know what to do anymore... Ayu says she hates tadashi, but then gets all emotional after even being near him. luna wont do anything... i turn around to look back up the hill. i wonder if this bad feeling will go away soon... i sure hope so...

** sorry for the late chapter i was trying so hard to put this into words... while i can come up with many stories in my head its hard to write them out. leave a comment tell me how im doing. what do i need to work on? what would you like to see happen in this story? rikusama out!**


End file.
